


THE JAMES BOND SYNDROME

by SupernaturallyEgocentric



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-01
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2019-04-16 23:53:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14176077
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturallyEgocentric/pseuds/SupernaturallyEgocentric
Summary: Just a little fun with Dean and those ever-loving witches! (the challenge word is simple)





	THE JAMES BOND SYNDROME

((((((((((((((((((((((

 

“It’s pretty damned simple,” Dean said snarkily. “Witch equals skeeve.”

“I am going to tear out your heart!”

“Yeah, probably not,” Dean smirked, rattling his chains flirtatiously.

The woman reached into her robe and pulled out a wicked-looking blade. 

Dean laughed. “Really?” 

Her smile was evil.

Dean cleared his throat. “I think you should know something.” 

“I don’t have time for your inane prattle!” 

“It’s just, this whole evil villain monologuing thing?” 

She raised the knife. “Talk fast.” 

Dean grinned, shrugged. “It kinda gave my brother time to sneak up behind you so he could shoot you in the head.”


End file.
